La Mujer de Mi Vida
by LenaCS
Summary: (SWANQUEEN ONLY) Se dice que París es la ciudad del amor, salvo para Emma Swan, para ella lo fue Rochefort, allí, conoció a la mujer de su vida, y supo que era ella en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Emma Swan es una famosa periodista y Regina Mills es una rica empresaria, ambas están de viaje de trabajo, ¿Qué pasa cuando sus destinos se cruzan en un café? (Escenas M)


**sí, sí, qué hago con otro fic cuando tengo otro en marcha?, pero es que el otro he perdido la inspiración y pes, ¡Surgió este!, intentaré, y lo prometo porque ya los tengo escritos, subir un capítulo cada viernes...¡Espero Review!**

**Me gustaría dedicárselo a las Angry Evil Regals. **

**Prólogo**

El Marguerite olía a chocolate y café, era un lugar realmente acogedor. Estaba justo en frente del parque Begatelle, casi a las a fueras de la ciudad, y me había tirado media vida para encontrar un lugar que me procesase la inspiración necesaria como para terminar el artículo, la razón por la que estaba allí.

Me senté en una de las graciosas mesas blancas de la terraza y dejé el capuccino sobre esta, junto a la flor violeta que adornaba el centro, contrastando con la madera, después de aspirar la libertad, y la paz, abrí el portátil y acto seguido, un documento en blanco.

Comencé a plasmar mis pensamientos y ideas sobre aquella ciudad, mirando como las palabras que escribía a toda velocidad aparecían una a una en la pantalla.  
Un rato después, había escrito un buen párrafo sobre la gastronomía francesa.

Tenía siete días en la ciudad del amor para terminar la crítica, ¿Por qué no un descanso?

_Me estiré en la silla, y pensé que me encantaría echarme una cabezada ahí mismo, la mañana anterior me había levantado temprano, a penas eran las seis de la mañana cuando había abierto los ojos. Y a pesar de que lo había intentado, me había sido imposible volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que había decidido que enfundada en la única ropa deportiva que había traído, saldría un rato a correr por Rochefort. Era un pueblo pequeño y liviano, incomparable con Nueva York. A penas había un coche fululando por las estrechas carreteras, y no había anuncios de esos en pantallas gigantes, tampoco rascacielos que parecían conducir a otra dimensión._

_Allí también había un café, se llamaba Le Fleur, y no olía tan bien como el Marguerite, ni tenía tan buenas vistas, pero desde que me dejé caer sobre una de la sillas que adornaban una pequeña terraza, justo en frente de un bonito estanque, se había vuelto mi cafetería favorita. _

_¿Queréis saber por qué?, es sencillo;_

_Pedí, como siempre, un Capuccino y lo dejé mientras apreciaba el paisaje, no había mucha gente en aquel lugar, estaba casi a las afueras, en la carretera en dirección a París. _

_Justo a mi lado había dos jóvenes que conversaban medio a gritos de lo guapos que eran sus novios, y lo bien que llevaban el verano. —Por lo que pude entender—, mi nivel de francés tampoco era para tirar cohetes. _

_No había nadie que me llamase la atención. _

_Y justo cuando el café iba a invadir mi paladar, el teléfono vibró encima de la mesa. _

_Era un número francés._  
_—Oui?_  
_—Bonjour, mademoiselle Emma!—Dijo la voz al otro lado._

_Entonces caí._  
_—¿Antoine?—Exclamé, entusiasmada, Antoine era un viejo amigo. _

_Entonces alguien sí que llamó mi atención, pero no yo como yo esperaba. La conversación con Antoine pasó a un segundo plano, ni si quiera le presté atención cuando me percaté de que alguien se había sentado en la mesa de al lado. _

_Normalmente, ni me había molestado en mirarla de reojo, pero aquella vez no pude evitarlo. Porque en cuanto mis ojos de toparon con los suyos, supe que era la mujer de mi vida. Y es extraño, ni si quiera sabía desde cuando me había vuelto lesbiana, pero había sucedido. Aquel ángel de cabello corto y azabache había arrastrado mi ser, y mi corazón, y me los había arrancado de cuajo. _

_Desde luego si que existía el amor a primera vista. Yaquelloeraunamalditalocura. _  
_-_  
Aclaración;  
Emma está en París al principio, pero antes estaba en Rocheford. Osea, el día antes.


End file.
